This invention relates to shelving especially adapted for use in refrigerator compartments, especially refrigerators for food products, and more particularly, to a sliding shelf assembly for refrigerators having improved weight supporting capabilities, improved sliding movement, and an improved method for manufacturing.
Many varieties of sliding refrigerator shelving have been used in the past. Typically, such sliding shelves include a shelf panel mounted for horizontal sliding extension toward the user through the door opening of the refrigerator to provide better access to items stored on the shelf or for ease in cleaning. One prior shelf includes a plurality of preformed frame members assembled around a shelf panel and slidably secured on appropriate support brackets. In another, tracks on opposite side surfaces guide sliding movement of the shelf panel.
In certain of the prior known sliding shelves, difficulty in extending and retracting the shelf was experienced, especially when the shelf was heavily loaded with articles for refrigeration. In some cases, uneven extension required additional effort, while in others, the support strength in the extreme extended position, was less than desired.
In addition, many prior known sliding shelf assemblies required manufacture from a number of individually fabricated pieces increasing manufacturing time and expense. Such shelves would not contain liquids if spilled, and thus would not limit contamination of the refrigerator or cabinet in the event a container was overturned. In many prior known molded shelves, specialized mold apparatus was required and the appearance of the sliding shelf assembly was often different from the standard, fixed shelves used adjacent to the sliding shelves in the same refrigerator.
Accordingly, a need has existed for an improved sliding shelf assembly for refrigerators which would control and help confine spillage of liquids or other food items while providing improved sliding characteristics even when heavily loaded, increased support strength in both the extended and retracted positions, a similar appearance to standard, fixed position shelving used in the same refrigerator, and improved, simplified manufacturing techniques reducing manufacturing time and expense.